bopitfandomcom-20200214-history
Zing It
Zing It is one of 4 spin-offs to the Bop It series of games created in 1999 by Hasbro. Unlike the other games, this game is more similar to that of a yo-yo. Commands *Bop It *Zing It *Loop It Command Instructions Bop It Like the Bop It series of games, Zing It includes a purple button on the side. Pressing the button when the game says "Bop It!" adds 1 point and plays the sound of a drum. Zing It The titular command of the game. As the game is based off a yo-yo, when the game says "Zing It!", the player has to release the game, causing it to go down. Like a yo-yo, the player can jerk the game back up to where it comes back to the player's hand, a slide whistle sound is heard, and 1 point is added. Loop It To do this command, the player drops the game and moves their hand so that the game goes around in a circle before going back to his/her hand. This is called "round the world" to many yo-yo enthusiasts. Doing this plays a looping whistle sound and adds 1 point. Game Modes Zing It has 3 different game modes. To choose between them, the player must press the purple Bop It button on the side. The game calls out each mode by its name. To start the selected mode, the player must release the game and jerk it back to their hand. This starts the music for the game. Vox Bop In this mode, the game calls out the commands in a verbal fashion. The player must do each command whenever it is called, and doing the command adds 1 point. If the player is too slow or reacts incorrectly, a screaming sound is played and the score is reported via cyphers. Beat Bop In this mode, all commands are called out via sound effects. *When the player hears a drum sound, the player has to press the purple Bop It button. This is the equivalent to Bop It. *When the player hears a slide whistle, the player must release the game and jerk it back to their hand. This is the equivalent to Zing It. *When the player hears a looping whistle, the player must release the game, circle the game around, and let the game go back to their hand. This is the equivalent to Loop It. Like Vox Bop, if the player is too slow or reacts incorrectly, a screaming sound is played and the score is reported via cyphers. Vox Bop Challenge This is an improvement over Vox Bop and is considered the hardest mode to those who understand Beat Bop commands. In this mode, it is very much like said mode. In some occasions, the game will announce a "challenge" and say a series of commands. After a few seconds, the player has to memorize and repeat these commands in the order that was called out. If the player succeeds in doing this, the player gets the number of points for those commands and the game continues. Like both other modes, if the player is too slow or reacts incorrectly, a screaming sound is played and the score is reported via cyphers. Cyphers This is a list of cyphers that are heard whenever the game reports the score. *When the player hears a drum (the Bop It noise), this counts as 1 point. *When the player hears a slide whistle (the Zing It noise), this counts as 10 points. *When the player hears a looping whistle (the Loop It noise), this counts as 100 points. When the player reaches the maximum score of 250, the game will not report the score. Instead, it will play the sound of a foghorn, followed by the sound of a crowd clapping. Category:Games